


Frozen Rose Petals

by Rosewick_Bitch



Category: RWBY
Genre: Consensual Underage Sex, F/F, F/M, Huddling For Warmth, Humor, Mutual Pining, Oral Sex, Rosewick Week, Rough Oral Sex, Stranded, Survival
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-07 01:37:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19074835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosewick_Bitch/pseuds/Rosewick_Bitch
Summary: What if the train didn't crash in town? What if instead, it crashed into an isolated  snowy mountain? And what's worse, what if Ruby Rose was trapped alone in a train car with Roman Torchwick until rescued. If ever rescued.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This will be a series and there should be at least one update a week :3

Ruby Rose groaned softly as she faded back into consciousness. She could barely remember how she ended up in what looked to be a turned sideways train car? The last she could remember was approaching Torchwick and trying to get him to stop the train, reaching for her scythe, and then the screeching of train wheels flying off a track. She must have hit her head, because Ruby had pounding migraine.

Ruby looked around. Boxes of objects, survival equipment, and dust crystals were spilled out. Lights were broken and glass was scattered. Only one small hanging light provided any illumination in the dark train car. The light however, brought her attention to the only other occupant of the wreckage. 

"Torchwick." She spat out his name the moment she identified him. 

"Top of the morning to you too Red." Roman dismissed her obvious dismay for him and greeted her anyway. Ruby groaned and rolled her eyes. 

"You just wait till I find my weapon." Ruby growled out. She began searching through the scattered objects for her scythe. 

"Scary." Roman crossed his arms, but not in the expected snarky, too good for anyone way Ruby had expected. She examined him closely. He was...Shivering. It was only then Ruby noticed the temperature of the train car and herself. She pulled her red cape across herself for warmth. 

Ruby's scythe search lead her to a small hatch a little ways away from Roman. She grimaced at going anywhere near him, but the promise of escape made her go against her better judgement. Ruby latched her fingers onto the hatches leaver. 

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Torchwick gave her a wary warning. As if he knew what would happen when she opened the hatch. Ruby scoffed. 

"Why not? Scared I'll find my scythe and put an end to your sorry excuse for a life?" Her retort was sharp and harsh. Roman only chuckled and motioned for her to continue. Ruby turned the leaver and pushed open the hatch. A gust of cold wind and snow met her face.

All she could see through her squinted eyes were miles on end of white, snowy landscapes. The cold wind was starting to burn her skin and make her shiver involuntarily. She closed the hatch almost as quickly as she opened it, much to Torchwick's amusement. He gave her a look that said 'I told you so' and huddled further into his white jacket. Ruby sent him a sharp glare and slumped to the opposite side of the train car. 

"I really should kill you! Had you not been running that train I wouldn't be here."

Roman rolled his eyes softly. "Not my fault you and your group of mini hero's had to interfere." 

Ruby growled, her glare intensifying. "If YOU hadn't been doing whatever the hell you were doing with these train cars, I wouldn't have had to interfere." 

Roman scoffed. "Please Red. If you must know, my instructions were to get the materials in the train to a certain location. My employer doesn't technically tell me everything." 

Ruby fiddled with her cape to try and stay warm. "Well stop working for them." 

"Can't." 

Ruby looked up at him with evident anger. "YES YOU CAN! JUST TRY FOR ONCE IN YOUR LIFE TO BE A DECENT HUMAN BEING AND MAYBE WE WONT DIE IN HERE-" Ruby stopped mid-rant, tears rolling down her cheeks. ".....I don't wanna die out here."

Roman's eyes widened and he quickly rushed to her side. He wiped away her tears. "You won't die Red. Okay? I'll-" 

"YOU DON'T KNOW THAT!" She cut him off with more angry shouts. "WE'RE IN THE MIDDLE OF NOWHERE WITH NO FOOD-" 

"Red." Roman tried to cut in, but she cut him off again. 

"I CANT FIND MY SCYTHE OR SCROLL-" 

"Red." 

"AND IT'S SO COLD AND-" 

"RED!" Roman finally put a stop to her rambling. She looked up at him with tear stains on her pale cheeks. Roman swore under his breath and wiped her tears again. Roman tilted her face up. His one visible viridian eye stared deeply into her silver ones. He looked at her with the utmost seriousness, before speaking again. 

_"I wont let anything happen to you. You have my word."_


	2. Chapter 2

_"I wont let anything happen to you. You have my word."_

_Ruby's eyes widened. The little bit of heat remaining in her body rushed to her cheeks as she blushed. The two stayed like that for a few moments. Him holding her chin up. Staring into each other's souls. The only sound was the wind outside and their soft breathing._

_Roman continued to stare at her, his eyes studying her features. She really was gorgeous up close. But this was no time to be thinking with his dick. While he would not admit it, it was slightly his fault they were in this mess and he planned to stay true to his word and protect her._

_Ruby on the other hand was wracked with questions._

__Why is he being kind?_ _

___Why is he touching me?_ _ _

____Is he just going to stare at me?_ _ _ _

_____Does he know karate?_ _ _ _ _

______WHY ARE WE JUST STARING AT EACH OTHER?!_ _ _ _ _ _

______Roman chuckled softly and let go of her chin, turning his head away. Ruby sighed in relief and brought her cold hands up to her warm cheeks._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Are you still cold?" Roman asked her, still facing away._ _ _ _ _ _

______Ruby nodded but seeing as he was still turned around decided to answer verbally. "Ya...I'm freezing."_ _ _ _ _ _

______Roman nodded and slipped off his coat, throwing it at her lightly. It landed over her head, covering her face and shoulders. He laughed. It was a genuine laugh. Not an evil chuckle nor a sarcastic chortle. Roman sighed, not able to remember the last time he laughed so wholeheartedly._ _ _ _ _ _

______Ruby giggled a bit and began to pull his coat over herself when she saw how cold he looked. "What about you?" She asked in a small voice._ _ _ _ _ _

______He shrugged and wrapped his arms around himself. Ruby looked between the coat and the man who owned it. She moved closer to him, removing his coat and draping it across the both of them._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Red....Are you....A-are you cuddling me?" Roman was a bit taken aback by the sudden behavior. Ruby looked away and Roman swore he saw her blushing softly. He heard her soft reply, almost a whisper._ _ _ _ _ _

______"J-just so we stay warm."_ _ _ _ _ _

______Roman couldn't stop the small smile that crept onto his face. He hardly had this kind of interaction with anyone and it was so damn relaxing. Ruby felt like a warm marshmallow pressed against him. He slipped his arm around her shoulder and leaned his head on top of hers._ _ _ _ _ _

______A flip seemed to switch in Roman's head as he dug through his pockets. Ruby looked at him confused as he removed his arm- which she was actually cuddled against- and grabbed a small silver object from his pocket._ _ _ _ _ _

_______His lighter._ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______"Red I need you to find as many flammable thing as possible. Except the food. We'll need that for later." Ruby stayed in place, uncertain of his motives._ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______"Fire. Warmth." Roman stared at her like she was an idiot causing the silver eyed female to huff and do as instructed._ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______Ruby came back with a few piles of cloth, boxes, and convenient wood._ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______"Ah, that's the good stuff." Roman set the cloth aside and set some bricks in a circle. He then placed the wood in the middle of the circle and used his lighter to get a fire going._ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______The two sighed in relief in unison causing Ruby to giggle softly. She placed her hands out, close to the fire and smiled. "So warm...." She cooed softly._ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______Roman too moved close to the fire but it wasn't enough. "Red." He called to her sternly and Ruby looked up, worried she'd done something wrong. Torchwick's soft smirk, highlighted by the fire made Ruby's heart skip a beat. Perhaps she was just never this close to him, or the situation of being stranded here with him, or maybe it was the forbidden feeling he gave off. Ruby didn't know- or care what it was. But it made the strangest heat spread through her body._ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"You're staring~"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Roman chuckled and flicked the bit of drool that had seeped from Ruby's mouth with his thumb. His touch snapped her back into reality and she blushed.  
"Tch. There's nothing to stare at." She played off her embarrassment with a sharp insult._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Ah, a silver tongue to match those silver eyes."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Roman chuckled softly, not offended in the slightest._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Anyway. This is all I wanted." He continued by wrapping his arms around Ruby's small shoulders. Ruby reacted quickly, flinching and soon attempting to inch away from him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Relax. Nothing about that tight- erm...Tiny body of yours would interest me. I'm just trying to stay warm."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Roman bit his lip at his little slip up. Ruby, being either too innocent or cold, didn't catch it. Roman was highly grateful. But it did get his mind turning. With her small frame and obvious innocence, how did she feel? He could sense his mind slipping into a dangerous place and cleared his throat. Ruby had been making some argument to get him off of her, but Roman was far too tired. It took a surprising amount of energy to keep his thoughts about the little Rose pure and by the time he was certain she'd leave the train car with her innocence intact, he was tired._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Are you even listening to me?" Ruby huffed and continued to rant about god knows what. Roman only rolled his eyes and soon drifted off to sleep._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _


End file.
